darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
744
Jenny makes her way to the Old House in search of her husband and children. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897, and on this night two women are joined in common cause to destroy Quentin Collins. One is Laura Collins who has opened a locked door and let a mad woman free. The other is the crazed Jenny Collins, out of her cell at last and hunting her prey with terrible purpose. Dirk gets Jenny a knife. Jenny says, “Wait for me, Quentin, I’m coming. To kill you.” Dirk wrestles with Jenny to keep her here until he can get her a knife. Judith comes in and Dirk has Jenny hidden in the drawing room. Judith tells Dirk to get the House by the Sea ready for Trask’s use. Jenny (and we) hear a haunting version of the Quentin theme. Jenny seems to hear Quentin’s voice as well: mostly due to her insanity. Jenny’s musings cause her to knock over a vase after Judith sends Dirk upstairs. Judith finds Jenny laughing and hiding. Eventually, Jenny hits Judith with a candlestick. Quentin returns and sees Jenny. Jenny rants in the foyer that her father and mother were a king and queen in India. She leaves Collinwood, heading for the Old House. Quentin finds Judith, who explains that they kept Jenny in the cellar. Jenny goes the Old House and meets Barnabas. He lies about her being beautiful. Jenny tells him many girls were in love with Quentin but he chose her. She tells Barnabas she was a singer and he tells her he likes singing. She sings "Hushabye Baby, Don't You Cry." Barnabas calms the mad woman. Judith asks why Quentin has a gun. He tells her that he is going hunting. Jenny tells Barnabas, who brings her to Josette’s room, that after two months of marriage Quentin was to take her to his family to meet them. He shows her a comb, powders, and a chest full of dresses to make her look better for Quentin. At Collinwood, Quentin blames Dirk for letting Jenny out but Dirk wants to help search for her. Dirk says he will start. Jenny looks better with her hair brushed, and coyly tells Barnabas not to flirt with her. Barnabas has to go because of approaching morning. He calls for Magda after locking Jenny in. Jenny hears him call Magda and recognizes the name; after a moment Barnabas also mentions Sandor. Barnabas writes a note for Magda and leaves it down in the Old House drawing room. The rooster crows. He has to go. Quentin comes in and burns the note. Quentin goes to the room and hears Jenny on the other side. Memorable quotes : Jenny: Wait for me, Quentin, I'm coming... to kill you! ---- : Jenny: She Judith lied to me! But I lied to her too...about who I am. My father was a king of India. And my mother was a princess. And I am a princess. And when I raise my hand and say, "Die!", then of course someone must die! ---- : Quentin: (asking about Jenny's escape) Then how did she get through the door, by prayer and fasting? ---- : Barnabas: (to Jenny) No one's going to hurt you. I promise you that. ---- : Quentin: (after asked about the gun) I'm going hunting. : Judith: No, you can’t! : Quentin: Oh, can’t I? : Judith: She’s Jenny a poor, mad creature. : Quentin: She's an animal that has to be struck down as quickly as possible...an animal with a knife. : Judith: You’re an animal with a gun. ---- : Jenny: (to Barnabas) Don't flirt with me. ---- : Quentin: I'm sorry Jenny, but you’ll never have to worry again. ---- : Jenny: (looking at herself in a mirror) If she is in the mirror... then where am I''? Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Marie Wallace as Jenny Collins * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins Background information and notes Production Story * The opening narration says that Laura opened the door to Jenny's basement room. Technically, she didn't; it was Dirk. However, Dirk is under her control, and Laura instructed him to open it. * Jenny believes she has been married to Quentin for only two months when in fact it has been at least a year since they married. * 'TIMELINE''': Day 291 begins and will end in 748. It's almost dawn. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen as Judith bursts into the drawing room. It can also be seen as Quentin exits the drawing room and later as Jenny rushes to the door to speak to Quentin. * Judith Collins flubs the line "we keep her locked in a room in the basement." * The boom microphone makes a sudden appearance as we initially see the staircase of the Old House. It later appears overhead again as Barnabas returns to Josette's room. * Jonathan Frid flubs, "Tell him... show him." * A stage light can be seen reflected in the mirror as Jenny looks at herself. * Barnabas is reflected in the mirror on the table in Josette's room; however, it is established that vampires don't cast reflections, as demonstrated in 288, 704, 718, 915 and 1035. * The music stops abruptly as Judith sees Quentin with the pistol in the foyer. * After Barnabas retires in his coffin, we see a lit candelabra on top of it, which is illogical, because nobody could have placed it there. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 744 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 744 - Crazy Little ThingCategory:Dark Shadows episodes